The Surprises Life Has In Store For You
by Imiko Neko
Summary: A young girl ends up meeting the Reikai Tentai and learns that she has powers of her own. Her unique abilities just might be enough to save them when they need it the most. Sorry if the summery isn't too good. My first one, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho! I just wanted to try and write something and this is all my brain thinks about...

Chapter 1

It was a normal afternoon for Kaze she had gone to school, and come home and finished up her choirs. By the end of the day she was exhausted and ready for some good old R&R. She didn't really have many friends so she just went on her computer and tried to ignore her family. Even though she loved them she couldn't really stand to be with them for long. Her father was always yelling at her for something or another and her older brother just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. She was lonely most to the time even though she didn't show it. She wished that something exciting would happen like on her favorite TV shows. She had always looked out for something to happen. But nothing ever did.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Kaze yelled running out the door to get to school. "I'll never get there in time!" She didn't live too far away from the school, but it had snowed the night before and it was very slippery. She was almost to school when she slipped on a peace of ice and fell with a loud thump, "Ouch... That hurt," she said getting up and whipping the snow off of herself. She heard the five minute bell that rang before classes stared every morning. She picked up her book bag and ran the rest of the way to school. However, she hadn't made it to class in time.

She sighed and looked at the slip the teacher had given her, while walking home from school "I can't believe I got another detention..." 'My dad's gonna kill me for this' she thought. She finally got home and plopped down on the couch. "I'm so tired... I don't even see why I stay here... No one needs me, I don't even think they would notice if I died" she thought aloud. She often had these feelings about herself. She eventually talked herself out of the self pity and got to work with cleaning the house. She had turned on the speakers and singed as loud as she could with the music. It was one of the only ways she could clean and relieve the stress that she put on herself through out the day.

When she was done the house was sparkling clean. She smiled at her work. "There!" Then her father came home. He didn't bother taking off his shoes when he entered the house and tracked mud all over the freshly moped floors. Kaze sighed and went over to the computer knowing that yelling at him wouldn't do any good. Besides, she knew she was going to be in trouble for yet another detention. She then drew a picture from one of her favorite shows that she had a picture of on the computer. It took her a couple of hours to draw, but she had finally gotten it to perfection. Proud of herself she went over to her father and showed it to him. He ignored it and continued talking to his girlfriend on the phone. She walked away with a smile, but was crying inside. She had wished that she got as much attention from him as his girlfriend had. He was always spending time with his girlfriend and never wanted to spend any time with her. Then she regretted that wish when she showed her father the detention slip. After her father was done yelling at her she went to her room and curled up and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night she woke up from a dead sleep. She had felt something that didn't feel right. She went to her window and opened it up to see if someone was outside trying to break into her house or something. Nothing out of the ordinary though. She realized it was freezing out and closed the window back up quickly so the little heat she had in her room would stay in there. She then went back to bed and covered up. It was probably just her imagination... or was it? She didn't really have time to worry about it though and went back to sleep.

Yet again the next morning her alarm clock didn't go off and she was running late for class. "Why me!" She said running to school, hoping not to be late again. No such luck. The teacher gave her another detention. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'At least I don't have to be home to deal with my family.'

It was becoming late by the time she was finally able to come home from her detention. But she still didn't feel like heading home so she went to the park that was located semi close to her school. 'It's practically on the way home' she thought. She ended up going to the park and no one was around, as usual. No one liked to come to the park, and she liked the solitude. She walked around for a little bit and then stopped at a swing and thought 'Why not? He won't notice that I haven't come home yet.' She got on the swing and swung on it for awhile.

She was just about to head home when she heard voices from the other side of the park. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went over to where the voices were coming from. To her surprise there were four boys fighting a huge monster. She couldn't believe her eyes, was that thing really there? Or were her eyes just playing a trick on her? She didn't have time to decide which when the monster looked her way and smirked. The boy in green that was standing directly in front of the monster looked over as well. She tried to hide behind that she was standing by, but it was too late. They were all staring at her.

The monster suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in front of her, causing her to fall backwards in surprise. She quickly got back up 'I know I can't run away from this thing it's too fast' she thought then took a fighting stance. The monster looked at her then laughed. She wondered what was so funny, but figured she was probably standing wrong or something since she had never really been in a fight her whole life. The monster looked at her with hungry eyes "You'll be a delicious morsel once I finish off the detective and his friends" he said drawing his sword and held it above her head in order to take her life. She jumped back at the last moment just enough so that he didn't kill her with the quick stroke of the blade. She hadn't missed the blade entirely and was cut in the torso. From the top of her shoulder diagonally to about mid-stomach on the left side of her body. She fell to her knees with a blank look on her face then to the ground 'Is this really how it's going to end?' she thought as the darkness started to over come her. The last thing she heard was the monster laughing and a boy's scream.


End file.
